Her revolution
by HipWallflower
Summary: Ginny is stuck at Hogwarts with friends and fellow fighters Luna and Neville while Harry is fighting Voldemort. But she's building a resistance. Add that to Ginny's pining for Harry, and Nevile's crush on Ginny, well, we'll see. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

My heart hammered ferosiously in my chest, and my feet beat against the ground desperatly. Where were Luna and Neville? With caution, I checked over my shoulder, just to see a shadow against the wall. I was still being followed. Even though I felt my lungs would explode, I ran faster, faster than I ever had in my life. I couldn't let myself be caught. With almost everyone I knew on the run or in hiding, it was too much of a risk getting caught. Oh, why did I have to stand up against Snape? Right, I reminded myself, because of Dumbledore's Army. Because of Harry. Because I didn't want You-Know-Who destroying any more lives. Was resisting even worth it? Couldn't I trust Harry to save the world as usual?

Suddenly, I heard shrieking and shouting coming from behind me. Twisting around, I saw Luna and Neville (thank God!) wrestling down the two Death Eaters who were after me. Checking over my shoulder, I turned my wand on the shorter Death Eater, hitting them with a Freezing Charm. Luna and Neville's head snapped up quickly, but Luna rushed over once she recognized me.

"Oh my gosh!" she whispered, breath heavy. Pointing her wand at the Death Eater Neville was still fighting, she shouted, "Stupify!", and the jinx hit him square in the butt.

Neville, sweat and blood running down his face, lept up and ran to us.

Wiping his forehead, he turned to Luna and said, "Thanks."

"No," I interjected, lowering my voice, "Thanks to you for saving my ass ... I was about to die there."

Both my friends nodded and we proceeded down the corridor. Occasionally, I'd kneel down while Neville and Luna blocked me form sight, so I could scribe messages like _Dumbledore's Army: Still recruiting! _and _Fight the power and fight the Dark Lord! _It was the best we could do. The remaining Dumbledore's Army memebers did their best, but Luna, Neville and I were at the core. Being so close to Harry had helped that, but maybe we were all just a little more brave than the others.

Neville and I saw Luna off to her dorm, then headed back to Gryffindor tower to outline our plans for the next day.

"Double Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, a full night of detentions ..." muttered Neville, pouring over his notes and schedules.

"I've got Potions ... I can't figure Slughorn out. Is he a Deat Eater, or with us?" I whispered back. Neville put his head against mine and responded, "Neither. We can't trust him." I agreed.

"'Kay than Trasnfiguation, thank God. McGonngal may be strict, but she's on our side, at least. The Order and all. Looks like I won't have any detentions, unless Snape comes snooping again," I mumbled, shoulder to shoulder with Neville. We read a while longer before he brouht something else up.

"Do you still have your wireless?" he asked me, and I nodded, totally confused.

"Good. We need to listen to Potterwatch."

"Come again?" I said, still bewildered.

"It's a pirate radio show. It was in the code in your letter from Bill the other day." I mouthed a wow, and grabbed my wireless from the girls dorm. It never hurt to try.

Tapping the radio with his wand and muttering, Neville announced, "The password is supposed to be Fawkes." After ten minutes fiddling with the buttons and passwords, a familiar voice came through the speaker. I turned the volume down and held it so only Neville and I could hear.

"... tuning in! Welcome to Potterwatch! We haven't much time for broadcast, but Royal has some very important news," someone I suspected was George was annpuncing, and then Kingsley's low, calm voice came through.

"Death Eaters have gone on many rampages lately," he said gravely, "A third of the shops on Diagon Alley have been burnt down, including Zonko's, Weasley's Wizard Weezes"--Neville and I gasped--"And Flourish and Blotts. Reports on the inside say Voldemort has captured and killed Ollivander, the well-known wandmaker. Rumours are flying surrounding Hogwarts Headmaster Severus Snape's decision to enact several educational decrees similar to those of Dolores Umbridge a few years back." Neville and I exchange wide eyed looks.

"Weasley?"

"Ollivander?"

"Umbridge?!"

Still in shock, we turned back to the wireless, silently begging for more news.

"Thanks Royal, we--" George was saying, but there was a shout, and bang, and then the feed went to fuzzy feedback sounds. I flipped the switch, and the radio was silenced.

In a whisper, Neville exclaimed, "They were kicked off air!" Nodding, I added, "I hope they're okay!" Neville sat down the wireless and wrapped me into a hug. I embraced him, my head fitting perfectly on his shoulder.

"I miss Harry," I confessed, feeling embarassed. Neville nodded and promised he'd be okay. I wanted to believe it, but this voice in my head taunted me, saying it was all lies. I wanted my boyfriend back.

Standing and stretching, Neville announced, "I'm off to bed. See you in the morning." I stood up next to him and nodded. Kissing me on the cheek, he left to his dorm room. I tried to brush it off. It was a brotherly kiss, right? Ugh, who was I kididng? I wasn't dumb. He thought I liked him. I stomped my foot and glared at the tall ceiling. I would definatly be dealing with this ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning!" Neville greeted when I flopped down next to him at breakfast the next morning.

"Don't kiss me again," I demanded, "When I say I miss Harry, I mean _really_. I still l--like him." Something inside me stopped me from saying _love_. For Neville's sake or my own?

Seeing the angry look on Neville's face, I knew I'd been to harsh, but what else could I do? We ate breakfast without another word.

But there were more important things happening. Like the evil looks we were recieving from Snape and the Carrows. I wanted to just go up to one of the teachers and tattle, let someone else handle it for once, but I couldn't. The time for that was in the past. We had to do it ourselves now.

"Neville," I whispered, ignoring the fact he wanted nothing to do with me. "Neville, please talk to Lavendar Brown and the Patel twins for me? Anyone we can trust--or sort of trust--needs to meet as at Hagrid's hut tonight at six." The plan was formulating as it rolled off my tounge. I brainstormed who else was left: Luna, of course; Seamus; Ernie; Micheal; Colin ... not many. But we needed all the help there was. As I muched on my dry toast, I made a silent prayer that Harry, Ron and Hermione would come back. They'd have a plan. They'd rally us together, and bring Snape down, and the whole Voldemort movement. They were totally ellusive, though, so we had to make due with what we had. Lord, help us all.


End file.
